


Boiled Eggs and Onions

by Siberianskys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Allbingo Food Fest Prompt: Easter EggsLadiesbing Prompt: Spring
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Bobbi Morse, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Allbingo, Ladies Bingo





	Boiled Eggs and Onions

Natasha was surprised when she was walked into the communal kitchen of Avengers Tower and Bobbi Morse was in the kitchen boiling eggs with Maria and Wanda. She hadn't seen Bobbi in years, not since she was married to Clint. 

"I didn't know you were here, Tasha," Maria said. "I would have invited you to join us."

"I got in late from Dubai," Natasha said. "I just woke-up." 

"May I make you something to eat?" Wanda asked. 

"That's not necessary," Natasha said. "There should be overnight oatmeal in the refrigerator and hopefully some fruit."

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Wanda asked. 

"I'm good," Natasha said, "but I wouldn't say no to a hard boiled egg when they're finished." 

"Do you still like them a little soft?" Bobbi asked. 

"I do," Natasha said, "but don't go to any trouble." 

"No trouble," Bobbi said, "I think they're probably about to that point."

"Thank you," Natasha said. 

"Happy to do it," Bobbi said. 

"Are you going to stay and dye eggs with us," Wanda asked. 

"Why are you dyeing eggs?" Natasha asked. 

"Wanda's never dyed Easter eggs," Maria said. "We thought it would be fun to show her and then we could hide them for the kids of the Stark Industries' employees to find. So we had J.A.R.V.I.S. order a bunch of supplies to have them delivered. They should be here anytime." 

"It's Easter already," Natasha said. "I guess the mission required more concentration than I would have thought."

"You'll stay, right?" Wanda asked. 

"Sure. Do we have onions?" Natasha asked. 

"You know how to make Russian Easter eggs?" Bobbi asked. 

"It's one of my few memories from my childhood before The Red Room," Natasha said, "--my mother and grandmother taking skin off of onions."

"They look so cool," Bobbi said, "but I wasn't going to try and do it with out some knowledgeable help. I didn't want to screw them up and waste the eggs."

"It's pretty easy," Natasha said. 

"What are the onions for?" Maria asked. 

"The skins make a natural reddish dye," Natasha said. "It's how Russians dye Easter eggs. Don't worry, they don't make the boiled eggs taste like onion. If there's tissue paper, we could make Cascarones, too.

"What are Cascarones?" Wanda asked. 

"The kids would love those," Bobbl said. "They use them for a lot of holidays in Mexico. They dye egg shells and fill them with confetti or little toys."

"I remember those from the Day of the Dead festival," Maria said. "They were everywhere when we were in Oaxaca for vacation." 

"I can't believe I didn't think of those," Bobbi said. "It makes sense that they'd be done for Easter as well.

While the women waited for the supplies that J.A.R.V.I.S. had ordered, Natasha showed Bobbi, Maria, and Wanda how to dye several dozen eggs in either a mixture of onion peels or only red ones. They turned out lovely. 

Once the dyeing supplies arrived, they put different food dyes into canning jars and dipped hard boiled egg after hard boiled eggs into the different colors. When they finally thought they had enough for the kids to find and some leftovers for the team, they recruited the rest of the team to hide them throughout the first floor of the tower and, if safe, the kids' parents' work spaces. It was gratifying to see their work appreciated when the kids went running around with their Easter baskets and showing off their Easter clothes collecting the women's handiwork. 


End file.
